Snow and Cookies
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] Demyx didn’t miss how pink Zexion’s face got, though it was probably just the cold. [DemyxZexion]


Hoorah! I finally finished it. :) It took forever, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or the Dutch Barbie Song. I do, however, own the plot. :D_

* * *

_

_Thud!_ went part of a body hitting the carpeted ground. A moan soon followed. A boy rubbed his head and tried to untangle himself from the death trap that was once blankets, all without opening his eyes. His legs remained on the couch he'd been sleeping on, all the while having his head on the ground. Giving up on the hope of freeing himself blindly, he cracked open a bright blue orb. In front of him, lay a blazing fire, cozy in its brick square. The boy gave a sleepy smile: one of his closest friends, Axel, had a weird thing with fire. His head was set on a light beige, and _extremely_ soft, carpet. After noting how much he liked the carpet, he then decided that he was uncomfortable in his contorted position and wrenched his legs off of the couch. A thud was heard again, though duller this time, and a sleepy mumble followed. After he finally freed himself from the blankets of doom, he sat cross-legged on the comfy carpet and looked up at the speaker of the mumble.

He was curled in a ball, light blue blankets covering the majority of his body. His head was leaning gently against the muted brown couch, lilac hair sticking out at bizarre angles. Not that his hair wasn't bizarre to begin with. The boy smiled at the sleeping form. His best friend resided in that body. That's where he was after all: his best friend's house. That's where he always was. He knew that his parents didn't really care about him. They were always going out, dumping him at a friend's. Luckily, it was just him; he had no siblings. He could deal with it. He just had to smile at his parents and put up with it for a few more years, and then he'd be gone for good. Once he was out, he'd never come back… Well, maybe he would. But only for his best friend. He loved the boy with the strange hair, in maybe more ways than one. He was his everything, after all. Without him, the boy might've been dead years ago. And he'd started getting the feeling that he couldn't live without the other.

Leaning back onto his palms, the boy smiled and stretched a bit. Looking about the all familiar lounge where he and his best friend spent most of their time. His eyes fell on a clock, and he groaned. 3:47 am, it blared. Damn. They'd been up until 2 talking about random things, finally falling asleep afterwards. And now the boy was up again.

_Well, that sucks,_ thought the boy. Sighing, he glanced out the window. A grin engulfed his face as he saw the white flakes falling gently. _And that doesn't!_

"Zexion. Zexion!" said the boy excitedly, scrambling up to shake the sleeping boy.

"Mmmmmhfff," Zexion replied, smacking away the hands.

"But Zexy, it's snowing!"

"Go away."

"Come on, please?" Zexion, frustrated, ripped the blankets off of himself and promptly fell off of the couch. Luckily, his best friend was there to cushion him fall.

"Sorry," he said, sniffing.

"Not a problem," the boy replied, setting him straight. Once the lilac-haired boy was on his feet safely, the boy made to bolt out the sliding doors.

"Demyx, don't be stupid!" Zexion called. "There's no way I'm going out in this, and I'm not letting you either." Crushed, Demyx turned around and saw Zexion gesturing at himself. He was clad in just a black tee and boxers. Looking down, Demyx remembered that he himself was in only a tank and boxers. Grinning, he bounded over to the bag he'd left by the couch. He rummaged through it quickly and pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans. After nearly killing himself with the sweatshirt, he glanced at Zexion.

"Come on, hurry up!" Cue the death glare from Zexion. "You're dressing slow just to annoy me, and it's really mean." The other teen nearly smiled. Once he'd _finally_ got on his favorite black sweatshirt and tight jeans (where he fit his parts in those pants, Demyx did not know), he made toward the door. Demyx threw it open and sprung out.

"Shhhh, Dem!" Zexion said, still standing where it was dry. "My parents are sleeping!"

"Sorry!" Demyx whispered loudly. "Come on." He did a childish wave, which somehow convinced Zexion to leave his sanctuary. He ran awkwardly toward Demyx, stopping next to him.

The two stood in the center of Zexion's huge backyard. The white flurries danced around them, coating the trees and the noses of the two boys. Zexion shivered and clutched his sweatshirt to him, while Demyx laughing and spun in a circle.

"Yes, it's cold. _Yes,_ it's snow. Can we go back in now?"

"What?" Demyx exclaimed. "No! Why are you such a downer?"

Zexion rolled his eyes at his friend's pout.

"I don't particularly enjoy being cold," he replied, his voice cold, ironically. "And I don't really see why you do."

"'Cause it's fun," responded Demyx. "If you're so cold, come here and I'll give you a hug."

The lilac-haired boy couldn't help but smile a little at his friend's childish manner.

"I'll pass."

"No, come 'ere."

Demyx suddenly took off toward Zexion at a speed at surprised the latter. He tried to get away, naturally. Demyx giggled madly as he started to catch up. Startled, Zexion made his fatal error: turning around. The boy tackled him, both landing hard, though the snow softened the blow. Demyx's hands lay on his shoulder, legs between the other's, and chests pressed together.

Demyx didn't miss how pink Zexion's face got, though it was probably just the cold.

"You okay?" He hated how breathy his voice was.

"Yeah," Zexion replied, breath tickling his lips gently. Their eyes locked. Zexion swallowed forcefully and Demyx could feel his breathing accelerate. His was, too. Bowing his head, his nose brushed against the other's cheek. "Dem…"

Brushing away his thoughts with a brief shake off his head (Zexion flinched), Demyx kissed him. Soft, at first. Gentle, careful, slowly, one peck then another. As he gathered his wits, he kissed more firmly, crushing his lips against the other's lips. He traced his tongue against Zexion's lips, and he gave him entry quickly. Hands found Demyx's chest. It was all going so fast, to fast. All was just a haze. Then suddenly, Demyx felt himself be pushed off and as quickly as it started, it was all over. Confused, he looked down at Zexion. He just shook his head.

"Zexion? Is that you out there?" a voice called.

Both teens looked up to see his mother, Naminé, opening a window.

"What are you doing out there?"

Demyx sighed. Zexion choose the weirdest times to fall silent.

"It's my fault, Mum," he called, making her laugh. He was at the house just as much as her own son was, and she was practically his mother. "I wanted to go out, 'cause I love snow. You know how I love snow. Anyway, Zexion was being mean, so I tackled him. Then you came out and… yeah."

"So you weren't out long?"

"Not at all."

She smiled, buying his lies.

"Well, come back inside before you catch pneumonia."

"Yes, Mum!"

She just laughed and pulled herself back inside the warm house, shutting the window afterwards. Demyx gingerly pulled himself off of Zexion and, once standing, offered a hand to help him up. Grabbing it, he hoisted himself up. For a few moments, they stood there, snow falling around them, hand in hand. When Demyx planted another kiss on Zexion's bruised lips, he moved away.

"Not here," he whispered and they made their way back into the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Demyx _really_ liked the carpeting in Zexion's lounge. It was that that provided him comfort as he warmed by the fireplace. Zexion sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket. A pregnant silence hung over them. They both were thinking about what they'd done, but neither would bring it up. Too awkward, they thought. So they sat, or laid in Demyx's case, in silence.

"So." Demyx decided to break the silence, purely because he was bored.

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?" Demyx hated small talk. Why not cut to the chase now that their vocal cords were nice and warm?

"Erm," said Zexion. He could tell that the other boy really didn't want to talk about it. "I can't say I didn't like it. But… I dunno. It's just… weird."

"What's weird?" Demyx turned away from the fire toward his friend, and the lack of warm air from that area slapped him squarely in the face. "Kissing me? Why?"

"Because it is," Zexion answered, rolling his eyes. Demyx scoffed and crawled toward the couch, placing himself under him.

"That's a shit answer and you know it."

Zexion smiled.

"Well… I don't know. It was just unexpected and… cold."

"Cold? What I was being mean by kissing you?"

"No, I meant the snow."

"Oh." Pause. "But was it good?"

Zexion sighed and finally willed himself to actually look Demyx in the eye. Demyx just gave him a half-hearted smile and leaned his arms on Zexion's knees, placing his head atop of his elbows.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then I'll kiss you again."

"Yes."

Demyx grinned and sat up so that he was kneeling, his head at about Zexion's shoulders. The other boy leaned down and lips locked. A warm feeling doused Demyx, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the roaring fire. Breaking the kiss, Demyx scrambled onto the couch next to Zexion. Grinning, he pulled the boy closer to him. Zexion laid his head on his shoulder, and, within seconds, they were both asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"School's cancelled, boys," rang a feminine voice.

With a groan, Demyx opened his eyes to find Naminé standing over him. Zexion was kneeling by the fire, but he turned around to stare at his mother.

"Let's make cookies!"

Zexion furrowed his brows, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"How do you go from no school to cookies?" he asked.

"Birth defect," he replied; he attempted to clamber off of the couch, only succeeding in getting tangled in the blankets again and rolling to Naminé's feet. She laughed and Zexion kneel-walked over to help him out. Once free, he ran into the kitchen, giggling madly.

"I always sort of questioned his sanity," Naminé said to her son. He just grinned at her and walked to the door that led to the kitchen.

Demyx had his head in the 'fridge.

"Aha!" he cried, pulling his head out and holding up his prize: sugar cookie mix. "Can we? Please, oh, please, oh, _please_."

"How old are you?" asked Zexion with a coy smile.

"Five!" he replied happily. Taking the smile as a yes, he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to his left and a spoon from the drawer by his hips.

"You know this place too well."

"I practically live here, Zex," Demyx answered, looking at him over his shoulder. Zexion couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a bit sad. "Ohmigosh! You do this. I want to get something!" With that, he dashed out of the room.

Zexion stood, frozen, for just a moment, and then took up pouring the mix into the bowl. As he went to get the milk, Demyx scurried back into the room, holding a boom box and a CD case.

"Oh, no." Zexion knew that Demyx was infamous for his crazy taste in music.

"Haha! Mum said I could!"

"Lord, save us," Zexion said as he cracked an egg into the mix.

Demyx fiddled with the machine for a moment, and then a pop-y sounding tune came on. He bounced a bit until a voice began singing; Zexion thought it was in Spanish. Making a face, he decided to change the song. At first, it sounded like a car pulling up, but then a synthesized piano played and voices spoke.

"Hey, Spetter!"

"Eh?"

The voices then spoke faster, and Zexion then realized that it wasn't in English.

"What the hell is this?"

"Barbie Girl," he replied as the piano of the song kicked continued to play. "In Dutch. And I can lip sync the entire thing!"

"Ik ben een lekker wijf, met een heel mooi lijf, ik hou van zoenen," sang the box with Demyx's mouth moving along.

"Do you have a life?" asked Zexion, stirring the batter. "No, really. Do you?"

Demyx shook his head as he lip synced away. As a man with a deeper voice started in, Demyx stopped moving altogether. The beat of the song kicked in, and Demyx started doing pelvic thrusts along with pumping his arms by his shoulders. Zexion burst out laughing and the "female" voice, which sounded more like man with a high piched voice, sang again. Finally, Zexion remembered the song as one he didn't hate, but didn't really like either. Demyx had apparently dubbed himself the girl. He pranced around the kitchen and waved his arms around, repecating the way most girls ran in their school. And the entire time, his mouth was exactly in time with the music.

"You're a freak."

Demyx just kept grinning and dancing. Zexion wasn't about to join him, but he could note that Demyx wasn't a _horrible_ dancer. He wasn't bad... Fine. He was a great dancer, but he would never say so.

"Neem een ander in de maling!" barked the male voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, yeah!" replied the girl/Demyx. Zexion found himself laughing again. Demyx was acting extremely flamingly gay, and he was good at it.

"Loop niet an m'n kop te zeuren."

"Oooh, oohh," he answered, flipping his wrist over so it hung limly from his wrist.

"You," choked Zexion, "are such a flamer."

"You know it, honey," said Demyx over the radio, his voice exactly like an effeminate man.

Zexion laughed again and put the bowl he'd been holding on the counter. As the bizarre song finally came to a close (ending in "Oh!" and Demyx in an interesting position, to say the least), Zexion was on the floor, laughing, and soon after Demyx joined him. They laughed half-way through the next song. When they stopped, the box blared, "Oh, you touch my ta-la-la," which sent them off again.

"You're amazing," Zexion told his friend, wiping tears from his eyes. Demyx grinned.

"Thank you. I try, I try."

"Not really," he replied. "You just are."

To this, he actually got an earnest smile. Demyx scooted over to Zexion and grabbed the bowl that lay on the counter. He put it in his lap and scooped some up with his finger.

"Have some," he said as he popped it in his mouth, sucking on his finger.

"Oh, don't be a tease," Zexion replied. Demyx smirked and kissed the boy softly.

"You taste like cookie dough," he said, scrunching his nose.

Demyx smiled.

"You like it. You know you like it."

"I do." Gently, they interlocked pinkies, and proceeded to get sick to their stomachs by eating ½ of the cookie dough batter.

* * *

I love Zexion and Demyx. Especially together. :) Reviews make my holidays brighter. 


End file.
